You’re walking around in my dreams
by Linnafan
Summary: Linna has been having dreams about one of her friends and she isn’t sure what it means. But what will happen when she goes out with her friend? R


**(This one of the many stories that I wrote back in basic training a few months back. My heart hasn't really been in writing since my childhood dream of being a soldier in the US Military ended in mid November. But it took a verbal slap from a friend at work to pull me out of my rut. He said that even though it was only for a short time I was still a soldier in the greatest military in the world. I was an American soldier.) **

Linna knew what she was doing was wrong but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She just lay there as the younger woman's hands ran all over her nude body. She tried as hard as she could to turn her head as her body was lovingly ravished by this woman. Her screams for help came out as moans of pleasure as every touch sent shivers down her spine. The woman looked deep into Linna's eyes as her lips drew ever closer to Linna's.

'No stop.' Linna tried to say but the words never passed her lips as the younger woman's lips pressed against hers. 'NOOO!'

"No!" Linna screamed sitting up in her bed.

She grabbed at her nightgown and panties to find that they were right where she had left them, on her body.

'Every night it's the same thing.' She thought. 'Why am I having these dreams?'

She looked at her clock and sighed when she saw that it was already time to get ready for work. She slowly got out of bed and removed her nightgown as she headed into the bathroom. She took an extra long shower because she felt dirty from the dream. After a hot cup of strong coffee the dream was the farthest thing from her mind as she headed out of her apartment in her work uniform. She was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the newest number one song on the radio as she pulled into the parking lot.

'Alright let's get it on.' She thought and got out of her car and headed for the front doors of her office building.

Just as she was about to walk through the front door a feeling that something was wrong washed over her.

"Hey Linna." A girl said from behind her.

Linna stopped and slowly turned around. The very woman that has been in her dreams for over a week was walking towards her with a big smile.

"Hi." She said again as she stopped in front of the doors.

"Oh hi Mesay." Linna said.

Mesay was on the happy side that morning and gave Linna a big hug and would not let go until Linna returned the hug. Finally Linna gently pushed Mesay away and gave her the best smile she could muster.

"Morning Mesay." She said.

"You look kind of run down." Mesay said referring to the black lines under Linna's eyes.

"Yea, I've been having a lot of dreams lately." Linna said.

"You know, Dreams are wishes from your heart." Mesay said putting her hands behind her back and drew a circle with her foot.

"Not mine." Linna said looking at her watch. "It's time to get to work."

"Ok let's hit the books." Mesay said. "Errr well the computers but you know what I mean."

They both walked into the building and Linna instantly ducked into the bathroom as Mesay continued up to the sales department. Linna turned on the water in the sink and splashed the cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Damn it Linna it's just a dream.' She thought. 'Mesay is your friend, that's all she is and you know it.'

She splashed her face several more times with the cold water before heading up to the sales floor and to her cubical. She immersed herself in her work and managed to avoid Mesay for the first half of the day and made it to lunch. She ate a small lunch in her car then leaned her seat back and caught a quick nap.

Dream 

"Come on Linna." Mesay laughed moving swiftly through Linna's apartment.

'No not again." Linna thought knowing full well that she was in another dream.

"Try and catch me." Mesay said.

"What do I get if I do?" Linna heard herself ask.

"These." Mesay said lifting her shirt and revealing her perfectly shaped breasts.

'Yuck.' Linna thought. "Your mine." She heard herself say and lunged over the couch at Mesay before she even had a chance to lower her shirt.

"Hey no fair." Mesau complained and Linna wrapped her arms around her waist.

'Stop it! Stop it!' She yelled to herself but it was no use.

Linna's car 

"Linna wake up its time to get back to work." Mesay said gently shaking her shoulder.

Linna sat up so fast that she hit the horn on the steering wheel making Mesay laugh.

"Let's go brain donor." She said and headed back into the building.

Linna watched as Mesay walked away and caught herself watching Mesay swaying her hips as she walked away.

'Nice.' She thought. 'Nice! What the hell am I thinking?'

She gave herself a few mental slaps and got out of her car. She cursed herself the whole way back into the building and to her desk.

'Ok Linna, mind back on work and off of perverted things.' She thought as she switched her mind back into work mode.

Mesay's cubical 

Mesay leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes then looked at her watch.

'Only tem more minutes.' She thought.

She looked over her cubical wall and saw Linna facing her back to her engulfed in her work. She wasn't sure why she was in love with Linna but she was head over heels for her, and she liked it.

'Oh I can't wait until after work.' She thought as she looked back at her watch. 'Let's go.'

The ten minutes passed slowly to Mesay but they passed all the same.

"Ok Linna lets go." Mesay said.

Linna was a bit hesitant to go out with Mesay like she did every Friday but she wasn't gonna let some dream keep her from going out with her friend. Even if she was having sexual dreams about her.

"Ok let's go." Linna said shutting off her computer.

"Alright it' bar hopping time." Mesay said jumping in the air.

Linna and Mesay wasted no time in finding the nearest bar and hitting it hard and heavy. In less than two hours they had been to 3 bars and had enough alcohol in their systems to last a month. The normal rout that they traveled was a three block area that went in a circle back to Linna's car. Once their mission of getting hammered was complete they headed back to Linna's car to call a taxi.

"Haze Linn you have any moor money?" Mesay asked.

"No." Linna said sitting in her back seat. "Guess we're sleeping here tonight."

Mesay sat in the other side of the car and looked at Linna and gave her a half smile.

"It's gonna get cold." She said.

"Yep." Linna said as she pulled her work shirt closer around her body. Mesay scooted closer to Linna until Linna was traped between the door and Mesay.

"What are you doing?" Linna asked when Mesay leaned her head on Linna's shoulder.

"Keeping warm." Mesay said. "Now go to sleep."

Linna looked down at Mesay and thought about how it felt having another woman leaning against her.

'She's so warm." Linna thought.

She took a deep breath and put her arm around Mesay's shoulder and fell asleep with her head resting on Mesay's head.

Mesay's dream 

Mesay couldn't take her eyes off of Linna as she changed into her nigh gown and climbed into bed beside her. She was sure that Linna was going to open up to her tonight and slowly switched off the lights. She wasted no time in making her move. She slipped her arms around Linna and gently pulled her close and began kissing her lips and neck. Linna reached out her hand and ran it through Mesay's hair as she eagerly kissed Mesay's lips every time their lips came into contact.

'She's gonna let me.' Mesay thought and cheered to herself.

She moved her lips from Linna's and slowly moved down her body. She pulled off Linna's nightgown as she worked her way. As soon as her lips and tongue touched Linna nipples she let off a soft moan.

"Mesay." She moaned running her hands through Mesay's hair. "Oh Mesay."

Linna's car 

Mesay opened her eyes and slowly through the pounding in her head she recalled where she was.

"Mesay." Linna moaned in her sleep making Mesay look up at her.

'She's calling my name in her sleep.' Mesay thought.

Linna turned her head in her sleep towards Mesay and Mesay's eyes fixed on her lips that still held some of the red lipstick that she had on at work.

'Linna please don't hate me for this.' Mesay thought as she liked her lips and slowly inched forward.

She held her breath as her lips brushed against Linna's.

"Mesay no." Linna said.

Mesay backed up at Linna's words expecting to see Linna glaring down at her but she was still sleeping.

"Linna wake up." Mesay said sweetly shaking Linna's shoulder.

Linna opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Mesay sitting right in front of her. She gasped and slammed herself up against the car door.

"Mesay what are you doing?" Linna asked grabbing her shirt to be sure it was still buttoned.

"You were calling my name." Mesay said leaning against the opposite door.

"I was what?" Linna asked.

"You were calling out my name in your sleep." Mesay said.

Linna looked at the seat in front of her with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that she called out Mesay's name. But given the nature of her dream it also didn't surprise her. Mesay pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. There was an uneasy silence in the car for several minutes making both women uncomfortable.

"Do… Do you want to say anything?" Mesay asked.

"About what?" Linna asked.

"Well for starters, why were you calling my name?" Mesay said

Linna looked over at Mesay and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

Mesay knew what Linna was dreaming about but decided not to press the issue, at least not now. Linna opened the car door and switched sides to the drivers seat and started the car.

"Are you ok to drive?" Mesay asked as she got into the front seat.

"Fine." Linna said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Mesay's house 

Linna slowed to a stop in front of Mesay's house and shifted the car into park.

"Linna please come in for a minute." Mesay said.

"Why?" Linna asked.

"Because I need to talk to you." Mesay said as she opened her door.

Linna looked at the steering wheel and turned off the car and got out. Mesay walked down the walkway to her house with Linna in tow. As soon as she opened the door she went in and closed it after Linna was in. Linna went into the living room and sat on the couch as Mesay put on a pot of coffee.

"Ok Linna." Mesay said. "I am swearing you to secrecy and this conversation is just between you, me and the walls."

Linna lowered her head knowing that Mesay knew that she was having sexual dreams involving them both.

"Ok." Mesay said sitting on the couch. "For the past few weeks I have been having dreams. Dreams about being with you, as lovers."

Linna was shocked to learn the Mesay was having dreams she was having and felt better about the whole situation.

"Tonight in the car I had another dream about you and when I woke up you were calling my name. Were you dreaming about me?"

"Umm. Yes I was." Linna said looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"What kind of dreams?" Mesay asked.

Linna thought about the answer for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Their sexual." Linna mumbled. "But I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Mesay said putting her hand on Linna's hands. "But these dreams mean something don't you think?"

"I don't know if they mean anything at all." Linna said.

Mesay looked at her hands then up at Linna and slowly drew a ragged breath.

"Kiss me." She said.

"What!" Linna asked moving away from Mesay.

"Look me in the eyes, lick your lips and kiss me." Mesay said.

"Why?" Linna asked.

"Let's see if there is a reason for these dreams." Mesay said. "Kiss me."

'Should I?' Linna thought. 'I mean it's just a kiss. What harm could it do?'

She looked over at Mesay and was intrigued. She scooted closer Mesay and looked her in the eyes. Her heart started to pound in her chest sending a flush to her cheeks. She licked her lips and started to lean closer to Mesay. Mesay was more than happy to do the same and started to lean into Linna. They edged closer to each other until they were just inches apart. Linna looked right into Mesay's eyes and Mesay looked into hers as they closed the final gap. When their lips met both of their hearts almost stopped. Mesay was intoxicated and Linna was lost in the kiss. Finally they separated and looked at each other.

"Oh my." Mesay said. "That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Your lips are so sweet. Even if they still have beer on them." Linna said licking her lips with a satisfying smile.

"So are yours." Mesay said.

Linna smiled and looked at her hands that were still folded in her lap.

"Now Linna can you sit there and tell me that after that kiss that you don't feel anything." Mesay say.

"I felt plenty." Mesay said. "But still I'm not a lesbian."

"I don't think I am either." Mesay said. "Now don't get me wrong, I know I'm in love with you and that doesn't bother me."

"You're in love with me?" Linna asked.

"Well yea." Mesay said. "And that kiss clinched it."

Mesay unbuttoned her over coat and pulled it off leaving a tight white shirt that showed off her curves rather nicely. Linna knew that Mesay was trying to turn her on and it was working, good God was it working. She liked her lips as she looked Mesay up and down.

'Shit stop thinking like that.' She thought, with a hard mental slap Linna's mind got back on track.

"I'll be right back." Mesay said when she knew that she had just been forted.

"That was close." Linna thought leaning back on the couch. "Keep those walls up."

Mesay looked through her closet for the perfect outfit to tease Linna and soon she found just what she was looking for.

"Ha! Let's see her shoot me down this time." She thought as she changed into the new outfit.

Linna was half asleep when Mesay came back in and sat next to her. Linna opened her eyes and looked over at Mesay and her eyes opened wide.

'Wow.' She thought when she saw what Mesay was wearing.

Mesay was sitting on her heels with her knees spread apart. She was wearing a University of Tokyo t-shirt and tight red shorts. The shorts were so tight Linna could make out every detail of Mesay's crotch.

"How the hell did she fit into those? They have to be two sizes too small for her.' Linna thought.

"Linna sweetie you're drooling." Mesay said.

"Huh? What?" Linna asked looking up.

"You were looking at my crotch and drooling." Mesay said with a slight smile.

"I was not looking at…at your crotch." Linna stuttered.

"Whatever Linna." Mesay laughed. "Anyway it's moment of truth time."

"What do you mean?" Linna asked.

Her jaw hit the ground when Mesay pulled off her shirt exposing her breasts.

"Umm. Umm." Linna said wanting to run away but she was too fixed on Mesay's chest.

Mesay got on her hand's and knees and walked over to Linna smiling the whole way. Linna never even tried to move as Mesay got closer and closer. Mesay got within inches of Linna's lips and stopped. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds then leaned into each other's lips. Mesay put her hands on Linna's shoulders and gently pushed her back on the couch. Linna let herself fall as she held the kiss not wanting it to end. Mesay knew that Linna was finished fighting against her and slowly pushed her tongue into Linna's mouth. Linna closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Mesay and pulled her down on top of her.

"How far are we going to take this?" Mesay asked breaking the kiss and looking into Linna's eyes.

Linna didn't say anything except for a soft laugh as she pulled Mesay back down on top of her. She rolled Mesay onto her back and leaned back. Mesay propped her head up with her hands as she watched Linna remove her shirt and fumbled with her bra.

"Her let me help." Mesay said reaching up and unsnapping the bra and pulled it off.

Linna gave Mesay a smile as she leaned back down and started kissing Mesay again. Mesay started running her hands up and down Linna's back as her passion rose.

"Linna." Mesay said breaking the kiss. "I know neither of us are gay, but I think we're heading down that road in a NASCAR at full speed."

"What?" Linna asked running her hand through Mesay's hair.

"I'm saying Linna sweetie." Mesay said giving Linna a quick kiss on the lips. "That if we take this any farther then we are both lesbians."

"I'm fine." Linna said kissing Mesay on the corner of her lips. "With that."

"What are you saying?" Mesay asked with hope in her voice and eyes.

"I'm saying that I'm falling in love with you." Linna said laying next to Mesay and running her hand through her hair.

"I love you." Mesay whispered in Linna's ear.

"Let's go to bed." Linna said standing up.

Mesay put her arm around Linna's waist and leaned her head on Linna's shoulder as they walked into Mesay's bedroom leaving their shirts on the floor.

"By the way." Linna said. "How did you fit into those shorts?"

"It wasn't easy." Mesay said.

"Are they gonna come off?" Linna asked.

"Hummm you might have to help me." Mesay said with a seductive laugh.

"Oh I can't wait." Linna laughed as they walked into the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
